


That Hero, In Search Of Companionship

by KapptianKappa



Series: That Hero, How Spirited [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Twilight (Linked Universe), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapptianKappa/pseuds/KapptianKappa
Summary: Twilight knows that the new hero was ecstatic to meet the legendary Missus Malon, wife to the fearsome Time and capable of putting a smile on everybody’s faces when mentioned. Revered for amazing cooking only next to Wild’s, a fiery personality and strangely the most important for him; red hair.In where Twilight is tired, Hyrule’s Food is no joking matter, advanced parenting methods and a ghostly presence.
Series: That Hero, How Spirited [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	That Hero, In Search Of Companionship

Twilight is drooping.

He feels Time give him a concerned glance from where he was ( _ hovering- _ ) walking next to him- he’s been on the verge of collapsing on the spot for the last 3 hours of placid walking.

Twilight’s pretty sure that they’re only 2 hours out from Lon Lon Ranch, but he’s quite ready to lie down where he stands and let his soul leave his body. Wherein the other links were saved from having to eat the  _ monstrosity _ that Hyrule concocted, Warriors, Wind and himself were not afforded such a luxury. Warriors was lucky in the way that his body simply chose not to deal with such a beastly uncomfortableness, and quickly decided to sleep. Wind was positively  _ unholy _ in the way he escaped to the forest for 20 minutes and came back looking unflappable. 

What in the world _was_ that child?!

Twilight wasn’t as fortunate. For himself, he spent a good hour and a half simply curled up in an agonized ball on the floor desperately chasing sleep. The terrible, horrible  _ tease _ only came to him 2 hours before having to depart and continue journeying to Missus Malon’s abode.

Twilight gives a mournful side look at Wild, of whom had only emerged from the forest from his witchery right before they left for Missus Malon’s. If only he hadn’t disappeared, then he could’ve had a good night, a good day, a good  _ life _ .

Warriors, interrupting his retrospecting, nudges his shoulder with the very hard plate of metal he calls “armor” on his shoulder. Twilight knows it was meant to be a playful nudge but right now it feels as if Warriors had straight-on tackled him while wielding a shield, body-slamming him into a bramble of thorns. Unbidden, a feral  _ growl _ rips itself out of his mouth.

Warriors backs off with his hands up in appeasement.

Twilight quickly clams his mouth down with his hands.

That was wholly unintentional and  _ uncalled _ for. He’s not an animal! He’s more civilized than this!

“Sorry Wars”, He says bashfully

Somewhere behind him, he hears Time assent to something before he feels a sudden rush of vertigo. He’s prepared to fall flat on his face, the faint that was due for the past 6 hours finally taking hold before he feels a sense of weightlessness. The nausea, headache, tiredness, all of it not quite disappearing but decreasing to a bearable level. Twilight lets out a sigh of  _ relief _ , shutting his eyes. Feeling more amenable, he calls out to Warriors-

“So, did you want to talk about something?”

“Yes, actually. So I was conversing with Eternity last night and I was pondering about-”

Twilight lounges deeper into the comfortable embrace, he swears, it doesn’t even feel like he’s walking anymore. He turns his head in Warriors’ direction. 

‘Huh, that’s strange’, 

he thinks whilst observing Warriors’ line of sight. He swears he’s not that Warriors wasn’t that tall, usually Warriors and he can talk eye to eye, but now he’s in sight of a sliver of the underside of Warriors’ chin.

He jolts.

“Wait wait wai’ _wai’_ -”

Looking straight up, he finds himself staring directly at a grinning Eternity.

“When’d dya start carrying me?!”

He hears Time let out a little huff of which he was sure was a suppressed laugh. He never thought that Eternity’s disappearing powers would be used like this- some sorta advanced form of mothering. Time has gotten himself a partner in crime, they’re doomed- He swears, he shoulda-

“Could you please stop carryin’ me?”

Twilight tries to say as calmly as he could without downright screaming. His face isn’t warm and there was no flush of red on his cheeks. He was fine. He wasn’t embarrassed about being carried bridal style by a literal stick with not an ounce of visible flesh or muscle on him. Nope, not at all.

Warriors, who had been standing slightly dumbfounded for the last few moments, has taken a practiced breath, before jumping then giggling.

Twilight stuffs his face into his head and turns himself away from the evil snickering Links. He’s not usually so- excitable- for lack of a better word. He blames it entirely on Hyrule’s cooking. It’s all the food’s fault.

* * *

Despite Twilight’s great dissent from being carried and constant requests to be let down only to be completely ignored by Eternity, they continue journeying to Lon Lon ranch. Twilight doesn’t much want to admit that he feels much, much better now, and he most definitely doesn't want to admit that he fell asleep while he was talking to Warriors.

Perhaps talking wasn’t the best word, more like Warriors talking to himself whilst Twilight gives him indiscernible hums, nods and shakes of the head. Twilight’s not proud to say he fell asleep barely even 5 minutes in. He thinks Warriors was talking about why each Link had a different shade of green, or even blue (or even who knows what with Four) as their respective hero outfits. Twilight did find it interesting, but unfortunately, Hyrule’s Food.

It's a title now.

He wakes up just 30 minutes away from Missus Malon’s by Time’s estimate, and Twilight feels pity for the hero with the way he was so obviously projecting that he was utterly and completely besotted with Missus Malon and he even his calm self was getting impatient. 

He can hear the chaotic duo still having their reunion chat from 4 and a half hours ago, and Twilight is sincerely worried for the state of their next enemies. What’ll it be this time? Death by Chu-chu slime suffocation? Somehow Twilight is skeptical of it because Legend has now also joined the plotting.

Twilight wonders if there will even be a body left after they’re done with their unsuspecting opponent. 

“You can put him down now, you must be tired”, Time pipes in, glaring just a little disapprovingly at Twilight’s mount.

Eternity takes a concerning 30 seconds to even react, before smiling dopily, “Immmmmm vErry fineee”, he slurs. 

Twilight immediately jolts up, Eternity jolting a bit due to the change of grip he needed to keep carrying Twilight in his bridal style. 

“Eternity, are you alright? You’re slurring quite badly” Twilight says urgently, peering into Eternity’s eyes. 

“Your pupils are uneven- do you have a concussion- head injury?” 

Hyrule has jerked his head around from where he was watching the Chaos-now-Trio, seemingly zipping towards the back of the group where they were walking. Time has come over and was currently helping Twilight out of Eternity’s grasp- but before Time could even lay a hand on Twilight Eternity was jerking him out of his grasp. 

“~Ooooooh, they’re uneevenn? Juuuuuuuust a momentt pleasee…” 

Eternity says with a sort of steel in his voice, tightening his grip around Twilight’s torso and thighs. He closes his eyes for a moment, scrunching up his brow, before opening thin again and- 

“SeeeeeeEEee? Eveeen!” 

Hyrule practically pounces on him, faces much too close to be comfortable as the medic stared resolutely at Eternity’s pupils.

“...You’re right. Is this something that happens regularly? Is this something you control? What triggers it?” 

Hyrule questions at breakneck speeds. All of the Links have rather weird ticks that by all means should be a medical issue but just end up being minor inconveniences that they just happened to acquire. Hyrule stopped accusing people of lying about said minor inconveniences after Wild had come along, too done with everyone’s abnormality to question anymore. Exhibit A, Sky’s probable narcolepsy.

Eternity takes a deep breath before reluctantly handing Twilight over- and can he say that he’s starting to feel like some kind of cargo?- to Time, who thankfully finally put him down. 

“Heee called it “touch starvation” or someethin’ of the mannerr”

Eternity sort of sheepishly shifted his weight right to left, obviously trying to crispen his speech to a normal cadence.

Hyrule visibly withdraws, responding with a sort of dead inside “oh”.

Twilight doesn’t much want to think about the ramifications of that statement and is saved so from Time’s excited gasp. 

Would you look at that, they’ve made it.

* * *

Missus Malon is practically vibrating in excitement, and Time, for the sake of the husband’s pride Twilight is going to pretend that he didn’t practically run towards Malon and scoop her up in a hug filled with months of separation. Twilight thinks everything was going well, Wind joining the group of huggers and dragging both Wild and Legend into it. Twilight stands placidly watching the heartwarming scene, Legend looking emotionally constipated as ever an annoyed look hastily slapped upon his face, Wild standing stiffly and looking generally confused, Wind having climbed his way up Missus Malon’s back and deciding to start braiding her hair and Time just slumped over relishing in the contact. 

Then, Sky with a menacing hand wrapped around Hyrule’s shoulder decides to induct him into the huggle pile through kidnapping, wrapping his other arm around Twilight’s shoulder and dragging them over. Twilight, out of spite, grabs Four who was sort of edging away from the huggles who in turn, as to say “if I'm going down you’re going down with me”, snakes an iron grip around Warriors’ wrist and somehow also manages to pull him along. 

Twilight laughs joyfully. 

The hug, in a manner of words, ends, if one could call the huddle of arms and legs tangled together in an attempt to prolong the contact separating the hug. Wind excitedly from Missus Malon’s shoulder proclaims-

“I have so much to tell you about, Missus Malon! I don't know where to start!”

Time intercepts with a chuckle, “Maybe about the new member?”

Wind lights up, latching on to the new direction of the conversation like a parasite. 

“So, yeah! Like Time said, we recently had a new member added- uh I think it was a month and a bit ago? He’s got this white hair like the beaches in my Hyrule!”

Wind lists off, tugging on Missus Malon’s hair in such a way that must have been uncomfortable. Missus Malon has more pain tolerance than Twilight gave her credit for judging by the completely cheery expression on her face. She gives a playful look over the gaggle of heroes.

“Well, I’d love to meet him, little pirate! 

She says as whilst sternly scanning the space around her. Her eyes slowly start from left to right, like a hunter looking for prey. Eternity stands stiffly with a strained expression on his face, wiggling his fingers delicately as he waits for Missus Malon’s scan to find him. Twilight thinks it’s a little odd, the expression on his face, tight with a fierce resignment that seemed to be trying to stave off a twinkle of hope. 

Missus Malon’s gaze continues, and continues-

And slips right over Eternity.

She turns back to Wind, “I don’t see him anywhere! Where’d you hide him away, you rascals? Don’t think I won’t find him eventually-”

She pauses, halting her playful rant before the utterly blank look on Wind’s face. Taking the pirate off her shoulders and putting him on the floor she concernedly asks-

“Is something wrong?”

“Hey, Missus Malon, do you see anybody in that direction?”

Wind asks while pointing in Eternity’s direction.

Missus Malon gives the aforementioned direction a stare with such a ferocity that Twilight was worried that the grass was going to burn up.

“I don’t see anybody there? Is everything alright?”

Missus Malon says, squishing Wind’s cheeks with her palms turning his head around as to check for any ailment.

“Oh,  _ dear _ …”, Time says with a stricken look on his face. 

Over in Eternity’s direction, there’s a devastated, disappointed,  _ awful _ look on Eternity’s face as the light in his eyes go out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s incredibly scary to get sick in a time like this. It feels as if getting normally sick is just generally increased in this period of time, what happened? Stop getting sick, immune system.
> 
> AHhHhhhhhhh lockdown’s getting to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-
> 
> My creative juices, drained. It’s not as if i can't write, art or craft in general, if anything it’s actually pretty easy if not better than when I do have creative juices. It’s really weird the difference between a writing/art/craft/block compared to a creative block. I can do it! I just need to follow instructions, do fanart and generally just don't be creative.
> 
> I don't like. I need my OCs.
> 
> I'm trying something out, with these perspectives. Do people just generally like Twilight and Wind better? Observing my hits it seems so. I don’t think I'll keep writing in their perspective even if my theory ends up correct, but I'm just so curious.
> 
> Ahhhhh- the red head syndrome. So many have fallen to it’s charms. Will Wild suddenly start loving any old gerudo off the streets of gerudo town? 
> 
> I'm trying to get this series to a point where i am satisfied with it so i can move on to new fandoms- like maybe genshin impact? Non oc Linked universe? Marvel? 
> 
> It's gonna take a whileeeeeee
> 
> I have achived my goal of shorter works! under 2000!
> 
> MY EXQUISITE AND ROYAL VOCABULARY WHEREST HATH THOU ABANDONED ME FOR?


End file.
